


When The Sun Rises In The West

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Mizzi Maz Duur's prophecy was wrong...and right.





	When The Sun Rises In The West

She had believed for so many years it was no longer possible, mainly based on the words of Mizzi Maz Duur, the words that ran through her head. “When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again and you bear a living child, then he will return and not before.” The other things that woman had named were all impossible; therefore Daenerys believed her claim. And she had seen the hate in the woman’s eyes; if it were at all possible to ensure that Daenerys was never to have a child again, Mizzi Maz Duur would have done it.

And she could not pretend the issue had not been on her mind when she first planned to take the Iron Throne, even before Tyrion had raised the subject. Although she had brushed off his comment and declared that her heir would be decided when she took the Iron Throne, she had to admit his remark had worried her; she was the last of the Targaryens, and cursed never to bear another child; she had already seen what had happened when Tommen Baratheon had died with no heir. Could she really condemn her people to that?

It had not been until Jon Snow had suggested that maybe Mizzi Maz Duur was not the most reliable source of information that Daenerys began to wonder. “She cursed me to lose my son, to pay the price for what Khal Drogo had done to her people,” Daenerys explained. “I can quite well believe that she would have cursed me to never bear a child again.”

“There are other ways to curse people,” Jon replied. “She said that to frighten you, to punish you for his actions. If you believe that you can never bear a child, an heir to your throne, and you pull away from your chance to rule your kingdom, from your chance at happiness, she’s won. And she’s cursed you to a long lonely life watching Cersei Lannister on that throne where she’s got no right to be. But you can turn your back on that, you can start a life with me, you can claim your throne. Will you listen to her, or me?”

 

Jon had been right after all to tell Daenerys not to worry about the words of that woman. Daenerys prepared to find him and tell him that after so long believing herself barren, she was with child, and the sun was not rising in the west, or the seas dried out. Mizzi Maz Duur’s words had not come true.

“Khaleesi.”

Daenerys spun around, to see someone she had never dreamed she would see again, advancing on her with an angry look on his face she had last seen directed at Viserys before crowning him with molten gold, knowing she was carrying a child belonging to another man.

The prophecy had come true after all. Khal Drogo had returned to her.


End file.
